


Сколько тебе?

by sverhanutaya



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bartenders, Caretaking, Crush at First Sight, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Molestation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Quentin Beck, Quentin Beck Is a Good Bro, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Underage Drinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: — Другими словами, — подытожил Квентин, каким-то немыслимым чудом продолжая держать лицо, — ты готов пойти на враньё, лишь бы насолить тому, кто не дал тебе желаемого. А знаешь, кто так поступает? *Плохие мальчики.*Карие глаза подростка загорелись ещё ярче, хотя это казалось невозможным.— Ты мог бы наказать меня, — проворковал он, мазнув кончиком языка по губам и подаваясь ещё ближе, — папочка.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Quentin Beck, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * «Секс на пляже» — наименование алкогольного коктейля, содержащего водку, персиковый ликёр, апельсиновый и клюквенный сок.  
> * Хайбол — высокий стакан правильной цилиндрической формы, используемый для "простых" коктейлей на основе высокоградусных напитков.  
> * Шейкер — предмет посуды для приготовления коктейлей методом встряхивания компонентов.  
> * Возраст разрёшенного приобретения и употребления алкогольной продукции в США — 21 год; возраст сексуального согласия — 16-18 лет в зависимости от штата.

— Хочу секс на пляже.

Квентин, протиравший хайбол чистым белым полотенцем, обернулся на источник моложавого тенора и увидел перед барной стойкой темноволосого, невысокого и совсем юного парня, вернее даже подростка.

— Сколько тебе? — с почти неявной ухмылкой спросил он, окидывая пацана взглядом с ног до головы. Симпатичный, складный, в меру подкаченный, но вот по миловидной мордашке с мягкими чертами юнцу никак не дашь больше шестнадцати. Простые джинсы, красные кеды с чёрным рисунком паутины, тёмная толстовка на молнии и под ней белая футболка с принтом пиццы, ещё сильнее выдававшая совсем юный возраст своего обладателя.

— Двадцать один, — уверенно заявил мальчишка. Пожалуй, даже чересчур уверенно.

— В самом деле? — отставив чистый хайбол на подставку к остальным, Квентин ухмыльнулся уже откровеннее. Непрофессионально, конечно, но он просто не мог ничего с собой поделать, до того умилительная разворачивалась сцена. — Тогда, возможно, и паспорт при себе имеется?

Мальчишка до невозможности очаровательно надулся, однако быстрое отступление в его планы судя по всему не входило, потому как он шагнул ещё ближе, прижавшись грудью к барной стойке и чуть ли не перегнувшись через неё.

— Ну сдался тебе мой паспорт? — пацан томно глядел ему в глаза снизу вверх из-за разницы в росте и провокационно облизывал губы. — Разве по мне не видно, что уже _всё_ , — мальчишка коротко приподнял брови, — можно?

— Не особо, если по правде, — Квентин тоже подался навстречу, даже сам того не осознавая. — Очень молодо выглядишь.

— Мне все так говорят, — фыркнул подросток, вздёрнув нос. Просто восхитительное нахальство.

— Извини, но алкоголь тебе продать я не имею права, пока не увижу документы, — пожал плечами Квентин, ловя каждую эмоцию на хорошеньком, совершенно гладком лице с чистой кожей. — Ничего личного, такие правила.

— Да ладно тебе, это же такая мелочь, — мальчишка состроил ему щенячьи глазки, облокотившись на барную стойку и ласкающе-медленно водя кончиками пальцев по её чёрной глянцевой поверхности, совсем близко от его руки. — Я всего-то хочу от тебя секс на пляже. Исполни моё желание, и я буду хорошим мальчиком. Не стану доставлять тебе неприятностей.

Квентин заинтересованно приподнял брови и улыбнулся.  
— Это каких, например?

— Оставлю негативный отзыв о вашем клубе, например. И твоё имя там, конечно, обозначу, — парень посмотрел на его бейдж. — _Квен-тин,_ — по слогам протянул он и облизнул губы, словно бы смакуя каждую букву. — Распишу во всех подробностях, как здешний сотрудник делал мне непристойные предложения… — пацан перевёл плутовской, торжествующий взгляд на его лицо, вот только явно не рассчитывал обнаружить там ещё более откровенную ухмылку, чем прежде, и ни капли страха или сомнения. — У тебя могут быть большие проблемы! — с нажимом добавил парнишка, безуспешно пытаясь его застращать, тогда как Квентин изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться от такой прелестной, ну просто потрясающей наглости. Чёрт возьми, как же ему нравился этот мальчишка!

— Другими словами, — подытожил он, каким-то немыслимым чудом продолжая держать лицо, — ты готов пойти на враньё, лишь бы насолить тому, кто не дал тебе желаемого. А знаешь, кто так поступает? _Плохие мальчики._

Карие глаза юнца загорелись ещё ярче, хотя это казалось невозможным.  
— Ты мог бы наказать меня, — проворковал он, мазнув кончиком языка по губам и подаваясь ещё ближе, — _папочка_.

— Да, — пророкотал Квентин, в свою очередь тоже придвигаясь вперёд, так что их лица уже едва не соприкоснулись, и вполголоса наговорил в краснеющее ушко: — И ты, пожалуй, действительно заслуживаешь наказания, — он с удовлетворением услышал, как мальчишка тихонечко так, взволнованно вздохнул, покрываясь мелкой дрожью и сильнее подставляясь ухом под его губы. — И также я мог бы просто попросить охрану вывести тебя.

Мальчишка встрепенулся и отпрянул, убрав локти со стойки и уставившись на него исподлобья, как воинственный воробей.

— Без обид, — примирительно поднял руки Квентин, ухмыляясь в бороду. — Но тебе по возрасту вообще не положено здесь находиться.

— Ну и чёрт с тобой! — сверкнул на него тёмными глазами подросток, щёки у которого запылали гневным румянцем. — Вот возьму сейчас и сам выйду в ночь. И если меня там ограбят или ещё что… угадай, кто окажется крайним в моём заявлении в полицию?

— Повторяешься, малыш, — хмыкнул Квентин. — Не используй один и тот же трюк дважды, так неинтересно. — Судя по виду мальчишки, тот был уже на грани того, чтобы разойтись не на шутку, и Квентин решил, что пора заканчивать, ибо происходящее всё больше походило на пинание щенка, чем на безобидное подтрунивание. — Давай так: я дам тебе водки с колой, — Квентин нарочно сделал паузу, всё-таки не удержавшись от того, чтобы ещё разок поддразнить приободрившегося при его словах мальчишку. Не всё ж пацану одному развлекаться. — Только без водки, — уже наполняя идеально чистый хайбол пузырящимся тёмным напитком, Квентин едва подавил улыбку при виде того, как подросток поджал губы, сложив руки на груди. — И ты немного посидишь в сторонке, не мешая мне работать. Я вызову тебе такси. Какой домашний адрес?

— Папа меня учил не рассказывать о себе чужим, — мстительно съязвил мальчишка и уже потянулся за стаканом, однако Квентин перехватил его за руку пониже запястья, неожиданно даже для себя самого. Просто вдруг захотелось прикоснуться.

— Хотя бы имя своё скажешь? Моё ты ведь знаешь, так что всё по-честному.

— Питер, — смущённо буркнул подросток, избегая его пристального взгляда, и Квентин сразу же отпустил его.

— Постарайся не искать себе неприятностей, Питер, — бросил Квентин ему вдогонку, провожая мальчишку глазами, пока тот, прихватив колу, поспешно не скрылся в сине-фиолетовых тенях в дальнем конце клуба.

— Да ты у нас всё ещё ого-го, старик! Малолетки прямо-таки сами на тебя вешаются, — присвистнул подошедший Клинт, ловко и быстро орудуя шейкером. — Не поделишься секретом?

— Нет уж, самому нужнее, — отстранённо парировал Квентин, всё ещё всматриваясь в сумеречный угол помещения, переливающегося синей, фиолетовой и красной неоновой подсветкой. Бартон был всего на три года его моложе, зато как хохмил на этот счёт, куда деваться.

— Что, у нас проблемный клиент? — не прекращая своей работы, уже серьёзнее спросил Клинт и проследил за его взглядом.

— Скорее, для самого себя. Мелкий совсем, я даже не уверен, что ему шестнадцать есть. И куда только охрана смотрит? — он озадаченно потёр переносицу. — Опасаюсь, как бы он тут не сыскал приключений на свою…

— И с каких пор ты у нас нянькой на полставки заделался? — хохотнул Клинт, хлопнув его по плечу. — Многовато на себя берёшь, приятель. Даже тебе не под силу углядеть за всеми малолетними задницами сразу.

— Ага, обхохочешься.

Однако Квентин не мог не согласиться с ним отчасти. В конце концов Питер достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно отвечать за свои действия. И потом, у них с напарником полно работы: вечер субботы, в клубе аврал не намного меньше, чем по пятницам, где уж тут уследить за капризным подростком?

Тем не менее в течение вечера, то и дело курсируя вдоль своей половины барной стойки, обслуживая десятки клиентов и клиенток, смешивая и повторяя несчётное количество коктейлей, Квентин ловил себя на том, что время от времени пробегался взглядом по обозримому периметру клуба, ища своего нового знакомого. Питер периодически мелькал то тут, то там, хотя из-за неприметной тёмно-серой толстовки поверх белой футболки заметить его бывало не так просто. Иной раз Квентин буквально ощущал затылком пожирающий взгляд пацана, и обернувшись, действительно натыкался на его тёмные глаза где-то в толпе танцующих. Питер каждый раз жутко смущался, поняв, что его засекли, и на какое-то время вновь терялся из виду. Квентина эта их маленькая игра весьма забавляла, он даже позволял себе иногда опалить мальчишку красноречивым взглядом в ответ, чем моментально вгонял того в краску.

И когда в определённый момент вечера Квентин на довольно продолжительный срок совсем потерял пацана из виду, то с лёгким уколом сожаления подумал, что ребёнок скорее всего устал здесь околачиваться, смирился с невозможностью заполучить алкоголь и отправился домой. И когда уже совершенно случайно Бек вновь заметил мальчишку, то в первый миг не без удивления ощутил радостный толчок в животе, однако… что-то было не так. Он почувствовал это даже раньше, чем рациональная часть его сознания успела разобраться, в чём же собственно дело.

Питер сидел на длинном низком диване с чёрной кожаной обивкой, в тени пустующей сегодня сцены, на которой обычно выступали приглашённые певцы и певицы, музыканты и прочие перформансмейкеры. И он был не один. Казалось бы, что тут такого в том, что подросток нашёл себе компанию на вечер? Да только как раз эта самая "компания" Квентина и насторожила. Рядом с пацаном, вполоборота к нему и практически зажав Питера в угол дивана, сидел мужчина неопределённого возраста. Ни в его внешности, ни в одежде не было ровным счётом ничего примечательного, однако этот человек принадлежал к тому типажу, при виде которого первой вашей мыслью будет: «Я бы не доверил_а ему своих детей». Тип вроде бы ничего из ряда вон выходящего не делал, но очень уж настойчиво подталкивал к Питеру стакан, который тот удерживал обеими руками, и что-то ему втолковывал, наклонившись к пацану чуть ли не нос к носу. Квентину это не понравилось от слова совсем. Прилив какого-то тёмного, первородного, не поддающегося определению чувства всколыхнулся в нём, возникнув неизвестно откуда. Несколько секунд, а может, и целую минуту он просто стоял и смотрел с ничего не выражающим лицом на происходящее, даже не моргнув ни разу, но безотчётно сжав кулаки. Питер, судя по его виду, явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и неуверенно мотал головой в ответ на слова чужака. Последней каплей для Квентина  
стало то, как этот мутный тип с явным нетерпением ещё ближе подался к скованному мальчишке и сжал его запястье, чуть не силком заставляя пить из стакана.

В голове будто бы щёлкнул рубильник, гася внутренний свет. А когда свет вновь зажёгся, Квентин обнаружил себя стоящим прямо напротив этой парочки.

— Прошу прощения, — проговорил он достаточно громко, чтобы перекрыть музыку, но в то же время спокойно и вежливо, как ему казалось. Однако подозрительный тип вздрогнул, точно ошпаренный, и отпрянул от мальчишки. — Этот молодой человек несовершеннолетний. Надеюсь, вы не собирались предложить ему алкоголь? — Квентин, как ему думалось, всё ещё говорил вежливо и спокойно, да только с невыразительной физиономии мужчины сошли все краски, и тот бочком отодвигался всё дальше и дальше, что-то невразумительно бормоча. Квентин на какой-то миг переключил внимание на пацана, и за это время этого типа как ветром сдуло. Что ж, скатертью дорожка. Квентина сейчас куда больше волновал Питер, который подозрительно притих, глядя в одну точку. Совершенно непохоже на того сорванца, который ещё недавно так бесстыдно пытался его склеить, чтобы разжиться алкоголем.

— Питер?

Мальчишка даже бровью не повёл. Квентин опустился перед ним на корточки и заглянул в бессмысленно пустое лицо. Тревожное чувство усилилось, в особенности когда пацан никак не отреагировал и на исчезнувший из его рук стакан, будто держал его чисто машинально. Квентин дотронулся до его плеча, затем слегка похлопал по бледной гладкой щеке.

— Эй, Питер! Ты со мной? Что он тебе дал? — Квентин помахал стаканом перед его лицом, но взгляд подростка оставался мутным и пустым, он будто и не понял, что его о чём-то спросили.

Квентин посмотрел напиток на слабый свет, потом поднёс к носу и по специфическому запаху агавы распознал текилу. Вот только малец будто впал в ступор, на действие алкоголя это не похоже, да и когда бы он успел настолько набраться? Тревожный звоночек в голове усиливался.

— Так, — Квентин резко выпрямился, стараясь не терять самообладания. — Пошли-ка со мной. Ну же, вставай, — ему пришлось потянуть пацана за локоть, и только тогда тот встал с дивана, как безропотная марионетка. _Господи, какого чёрта?_ Всё ещё держа стакан в левой руке, Квентин закинул левую руку Питера себе на плечи — мальчишка послушно обнял его за шею, повиснув на нём довольно-таки ощутимо — и повёл его в сторону уборных, попутно сделав пальцами знак «ОК» в ответ на вопросительно раскинувшего руки Бартона. Чтобы открыть дверь, ему пришлось снять с себя Питерову руку, на что мальчишка протестующе замычал и прижался к нему спереди, обхватив за шею и уткнувшись в неё холодным носом, отчего Квентин оступился, покачнулся, и они чуть было не рухнули оба, за одно едва не сшибив молодого парня, вышедшего из уборной им навстречу, но на своё счастье тот успел отскочить в сторону, удивлённо чертыхнувшись.

Они ввалились в мужской туалет, и Квентин первым делом избавился от стакана, поставив его на чёрную, сделанную под мрамор стойку, вдоль которой тянулся ряд раковин. После этого отцепил руки подростка от своей шеи, прислонил его спиной к светло-синей кафельной стене и заставил запрокинуть голову. Из-за тёмно-карего цвета радужек в полумраке клуба это не бросалось в глаза, но теперь он чётко видел, что зрачки у подростка были просто огромными и не реагировали на свет потолочных ламп.

— Проклятье! — выругался он, получив подтверждение мелькнувшей ранее смутной догадке, и метнулся к стакану, подняв его на свет. На дне прозрачной текилы колыхались микроскопические, но отчётливо различимые белёсые крупицы. — Сукин сын! — не сдержался он, клацнув зубами, и с ненавистью выплеснул содержимое стакана в раковину, врубая кран с горячей водой и принимаясь с остервенением отмывать его от этой дряни. Надо было сразу догадаться! Конечно же, будь Питер девчонкой, он бы первым делом об этом подумал, а так… Что это могло быть? Рогипнол? Амбиен? Экстази? Медазолам? GBH? Срань господня, он чёртов бармен, а не доктор, откуда ему знать, что это была за гадость?!

Что-то коснулось его спины в районе лопаток, и Квентин, весь на взводе, дёрнулся, едва не выронив стакан. Он вскинул глаза и в забрызганном каплями воды зеркале над раковиной увидел у себя над плечом тёмные с поволокой глаза. В тот же миг загривка над воротником чёрной форменной рубашки коснулось что-то тёплое и влажное — язык, что же ещё — и мужчина резко крутанулся на сто восемьдесят градусов. Стакан с грохотом упал в раковину под бьющую струю воды, каким-то чудом не разбившись.

— Пит-… — но подросток лишил его возможности договорить: привстал на цыпочки, обнял за шею и крепко поцеловал в губы.

Квентин никогда не жаловался на недостаток самоконтроля, какое бы дерьмо в жизни ни случалось. Но вот этот пацан буквально срывал ему все предохранители, как нетерпеливый маленький ребёнок срывает обёртки с новогодних подарков. И ведь какой малости хватило: напористых, хотя не особо умелых губ, жаркого полувыдоха-полустона, юркого язычка, дотронувшегося до его языка — и всё. На какие-то мгновения Квентина будто кто-то вышвырнул из собственного тела, перехватив контроль. В себя он пришёл от совершенно непристойного стона мальчишки, которого по-свойски схватил под ягодицы и вздёрнул на себя, практически оторвав от пола. Он резко вцепился Питеру в плечи и оттолкнул от себя, насколько хватало рук. Но мальчишка точно обезумел, пожирал его дикими глазами, впивался пальцами в предплечья, скребя ногтями по чёрной ткани рукавов, и рвался к нему, как взбесившийся зверёныш. И откуда столько силёнок взялось? Квентин с трудом его сдерживал.

— Питер! Прекрати! — рявкнул он на пацана, но тот будто и не слышал, извиваясь в его хватке, как дикий кот, норовя схватить за лацканы рубашки и притянуть к себе. — Да чтоб тебя… — выругался Квентин сквозь зубы и внезапно отпустил его, поднырнул под его левую руку, резко развернулся, оказавшись прямо позади, и крепко прижал к себе спиной, вырвав у Питера изумлённый вздох, и обхватил поперёк груди и живота, лишая возможности пошевелить руками или освободиться. Мальчишка попытался вывернуть шею и ещё раз его поцеловать, припечатавшись упругим задом аккурат к его паху, где всё горело и ныло от напряжения, но Квентин яростно отогнал эту мысль, списав реакцию тела на выброс адреналина, и, подняв руку с живота пацана, жёстко обхватил его за вертлявый подбородок, вынуждая глядеть вперёд, в зеркало напротив. — Питер, посмотри на себя! — властно скомандовал он пацану прямо в ухо, для верности сильнее обхватив поперёк груди, так что мальчишке скорее всего даже было немного больно, но в данных обстоятельствах это шло скорее в плюс. Питер вздрогнул и — о чудо! — послушался. Почерневшие глаза уставились на собственное отражение в забрызганном зеркале, поначалу практически невменяемо, затем медленно, очень медленно обрели фокус, и с лица подростка потихоньку сползло это жуткое, эйфорически-безумное выражение. Питер горестно всхлипнул, и потом снова, и ещё раз уже с меньшим интервалом.

Квентин всё ещё удерживал его, но уже без прежнего давления, теперь это почти походило на объятия.

— Ну всё, всё, — он утешительно похлопал Питера пониже ключицы. — Теперь будешь слушаться?

Подросток уже чуть не плакал, но согласно покивал головой. Всё ещё стоя за его спиной, Квентин потянулся и выхватил из раковины стакан, вынужденно прижав пацана всем своим телом к борту стойки — тот чуть болезненно охнул — быстро ополоснул, наполнил до краёв тёплой водой и поднёс ко рту Питера.

— Выпей. До дна, — велел он. Питер непонимающе моргнул, но покладисто исполнил требование, хотя его заторможенность всё ещё никуда не делась, и Квентин изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы его не поторопить. Счёт мог идти на минуты… Неизвестно, как давно Питер принял первый глоток той дряни и сколько её уже всосалось в кровь, но судя по поведению — достаточно. И надо было как можно скорее вывести из его организма всё, что ещё возможно, пока не стало хуже.

Как только мальчик не без труда выпил последний глоток воды, жадно хватая ртом воздух, как будто только что вынырнул с большой глубины, Квентин выхватил у него стакан, вновь наполнил и резко развернул пошатывающегося парнишку к себе лицом.

— Питер, слушай меня внимательно, — отчётливо проговорил он, вглядываясь в большие карие глаза, чтобы определить, способен ли мальчишка вообще воспринимать вербальную информацию. К счастью, осознанность в его взгляд по большей части вернулась. — Сейчас иди в кабинку, два пальца в рот, — для верности Квентин сопровождал слова жестами, — и полностью опорожни желудок. Когда блевать станет нечем, выпей до дна, — он указал на стакан, — и снова два пальца в рот. Ты меня понял? — он заметил, как веки у Питера начинают тяжелеть, крепко сжал юношеские плечи и строго встряхнул. — Питер, ты услышал меня? Тебя отравили, и очень важно, чтобы ты максимально вывел из себя эту дрянь, понял?!

Питер испуганно заморгал и быстро покивал.

— Тогда вперёд, — Квентин развернул его за плечи и подтолкнул в сторону туалетных кабинок.

Дверца за пацаном закрылась, и Квентин грузно прислонился бёдрами к краю стойки. Он только сейчас понял, что его самого потряхивало, как обдолбанного. Потрясение, гнев, страх и отвращение смешались в адский коктейль. Разумеется, за годы работы в клубной сфере он навидался и наслушался всяких историй. Да и в целом не обязательно иметь отношение к профессии бармена, чтобы знать, что такое «изнасилование на свидании».

Его трясло от закипающей внутри ярости. Понятно, что невозможно, уже поздно, но до чего же хотелось нагнать того ублюдка и разорвать голыми руками! Квентин не был ни пуританином, ни ярым моралистом, но всё же у него имелись определённые принципы, с учётом которых попросту в голове не укладывалось, каким же отморозком надо быть, чтобы накачать наркотой ребёнка.

Дверь уборной приоткрылась, и в проёме возникла белобрысая голова Бартона.  
— Эй, чувак, я уже решил, вы тут в заплыв ушли, — Клинт как обычно хохмил, но его ухмылка вышла кривой, да и по глазам было видно, что встревожен. — Что наш боец?

В этот самый момент, как по заказу, из запертой кабинки раздался неподражаемый звук рвотного позыва и извергаемой в унитаз жижи, а затем надрывный кашель.

Квентин вздохнул и утомленно прикрыл глаза.  
— Жить будет, я надеюсь. Слушай, не наведёшь ему тёплой воды с лимоном и сахаром? Полный… нет, лучше два стакана.

— Какой разговор, — пожал плечом Бартон, остановив на нём какой-то слишком внимательный взгляд. Наверное, у Квентина было что-то такое с лицом, и Клинта так и подмывало спросить, но судя по всему тот в последний момент передумал. Бросил ещё один взгляд в сторону кабинок и вышел.

Между тем в единственной занятой кабинке всё стихло. Квентин подошёл, окликнул мальчишку по имени и уже собрался легонько постучать в дверь, но тут она отворилась, явив перед ним бледного, с покрасневшими глазами, взмокшего подростка на трясущихся ногах, с пустым стаканом в повисшей плетью руке. Питер пристально изучал тёмный крупнокафельный пол у себя под ногами и яростно растирал рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Ты как? Немного легче? — Квентин забрал у него стакан и взял под локоть, помогая дойти до раковин. Пацан явно попытался что-то ответить, но изо рта у него вырвалось только вымученное, нечленораздельное мычание. — Ничего, скоро отпустит, — он утешительно поглаживал подростка по спине, пока тот умывался под краном и полоскал рот. После этого Квентин выдернул из диспенсера пару бумажных полотенец и сам принялся промакивать ему лицо и завившиеся от влаги волосы. — Знаешь, самое время тебе назвать свой домашний адрес.

Питер как-то тоненько, умоляюще всхныкнул и замотал головой, вцепившись ему в передок рубашки.

Квентин тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ну что мне, обыскать тебя?

Питер ничего не ответил, только прижался к его груди, как слепой беспомощный котёнок, спрятав лицо в вырезе рубашки. Ощущая себя последним негодяем — но какой выбор оставался? — Квентин приступил к обыску. Левый карман толстовки оказался пуст, в правом обнаружилась только полупустая упаковка мятной жвачки и скомканный чек. Он спустил руки ниже, к передним карманам джинсов, пошарил там, обнаружил только две смятые двадцатки и вернул обратно, ощутив, как мальчишка содрогнулся и задышал чаще. После этого — он опасался, но проверить надо было везде — Квентин бегло прошёлся ладонями по его задним карманам, хотя и так было очевидно, что они совершенно пусты. Ни водительского удостоверения, ни ученической карточки, ни-че-го. Пацан будто с луны свалился.

Квентин вымыл руки, вывел мальчишку из уборной в общий зал и усадил за барную стройку в левом углу, где Бартон уже выставил два стакана сладкой лимонной воды, в один даже прикола ради воткнув кислотно-розовый зонтик. Как и в случае с водой, Квентин заставил пацана осушить первый стакан при себе, но потом, смягчившись при виде его измученной несчастной мордашки и щенячьего взгляда, который следовало бы запретить законом, оставил Питера в покое и вернулся на противоположную сторону барной стойки. Во всей этой кутерьме с пацаном он и как-то и позабыл, что его рабочее время ещё не закончено. До закрытия клуба оставалось полтора часа и посетителей уже поубавилось, но работы всё ещё хватало.

Минут через тридцать Бартон, отстрелявшись с обслуживанием клиентов на своей половине, подошёл к нему.

— Ну что, оставишь щеночка себе?

Квентин неопределённо мотнул головой.  
— Документов при нём никаких. Говорить свой адрес отказывается. Господи, и что теперь, в полицию ребёнка сдать?

— По-хорошему, следовало бы, — заметил Бартон и в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд Квентина прыснул: — Ну сам прикинь, мелкий от одного их появления перетрухнёт и быстренько расскажет всё, что требуется. Уж не станут они шпендрика в обезьянник с торчками и алкашами пихать, брось. Погрозят пальчиком, дома ещё от предков нагоняй получит, и всего делов-то. Я к тому, что ты хорошенько подумай, нужен ли тебе этот геморрой.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, как раз из-за неладов дома он тут и оказался, — задумчиво проговорил Квентин.

Бартон лишь пожал плечами.  
— Дело твоё. Только не звони мне потом и не проси подкрепления, я не настолько тебя люблю, братан.

— Ладно… — рассеянно отозвался Квентин, будто уже не особо вникая в разговор, и бросил короткий взгляд на наручные часы. — До конца смены ещё больше часа, Романова же мне голову оторвёт.

— О, — Бартон как-то заговорщически ухмыльнулся и подмигнул. — Насчёт этого не дрейфь, чувак, я тебя прикрою.

Квентин благодарно кивнул и уже направился к мальчишке. Питер практически спал на барной стойке, подперев рукой голову, которая опасно покачивалась, и казалось, он в любой момент мог рухнуть лбом прямо на стакан с недопитой лимонной водой. Квентин подошёл слева, наклонился к его уху и негромко окликнул по имени.

Мальчишка резко дёрнулся и неминуемо полетел бы со стула на пол, но к счастью, Квентин этого ожидал и успел подхватить его под спину.  
— Спокойно, Питер, это я, — доверительно обратился к нему Квентин, заглядывая в бледное, чуть помятое мальчишеское лицо с прилипшими ко лбу колечками тёмных волос и отпечатком рукава толстовки на правой щеке. — Ты меня узнаёшь?

Секунды две Питер бестолково пялился на него, а затем на его по-детски милом лице проявилось узнавание, пацан просиял в улыбке и протянул к нему руки.

— Папочка… — промурлыкал он и повис у Квентина на шее, позволяя снять себя с высокого стула и поставить на ноги.

Квентин сделал мысленную пометку переговорить с ним насчёт этого «папочка», но позже, потому что сейчас имелись дела поважнее. Во всяком случае Питер его узнал, если, разумеется, в подобном состоянии он не величал «папочкой» каждого встречного мужика. Чёрт, оставалось только надеяться, что нет.

— Молодец, — Квентин неуверенно похлопал подростка между лопаток. Питер весь пылал, как в лихорадке, и влажно-щекотно дышал ему в шею, очень этим отвлекая. — Я отвезу тебя в безопасное место, хорошо? В мою квартиру. Там ты сможешь проспаться, а утром я вызову тебе такси до твоего дома, договорились?

— К тебе домой?.. — проворковал ему на ухо Питер, явно воспринявший лишь первую часть реплики.

— Да, ко мне домой, — вздохнул Квентин, пытаясь воображать себе нечто максимально неприятное, чтобы отвлечься от того, как тесно пацан жался к нему, уже вклинив колено ему между ног и крепче сцепив руки на шее, будто намеревался взобраться по нему, как по канату. — Ты согласен?

Подросток энергично покивал, задышав ещё прерывистее и чаще.

— Хорошо, тогда я вызываю такси, — сказал Квентин и попытался высвободиться, но пацан недовольно замычал и ещё крепче вцепился в него, уже едва не удушая. Мужчина окинул взглядом своё окружение в поисках непонятно какой поддержки, и встретил только ухмыляющуюся физиономию Бартона. Гавнюк откровенно над ним потешался!

Квентин оставил попытки расцепиться с мальчишкой и кое-как исхитрился залезть себе в карман джинсов за смартфоном, чтобы вызвать такси через приложение.

Ожидать предстояло не больше семи минут, но Квентин всё равно опасался, что придётся физически бороться с пацаном, потому как словесные уговоры на того действовали лишь с переменным успехом, но к счастью, Питера вновь сморила алкогольно-наркотическая дрёма. Он даже в такси вёл себя сносно, во всяком случае больше не бросался похабными фразочками, не пытался залезть на него, только выудил из кармана и закинул в рот подушечку мятной резинки, однако вскоре его укачало, и пацан практически заснул на его плече до конца пятнадцатиминутной поездки.


	2. Chapter 2

У Квентина была квартира-студия на двенадцатом этаже жилой высотки в спальном районе города. Самый оптимальный вариант для холостяка среднего достатка, не намеревающегося в ближайшем или отдалённом будущем менять устоявшийся уклад жизни.

Лифт прибыл к ним быстро, поскольку в такой час практически весь дом уже давно спал, а потому от такси до квартиры они добрались в считанные минуты. Всю дорогу пацан сонно жался к его боку, приобнимая за талию, и Квентин ему это позволял, потому как ноги Питера держали не особо надёжно. Не исключено, правда, что подросток использовал это как предлог пообжиматься ещё немного.

Квентин отпер дверь ключом, пропуская Питера вперёд, в тёмное нутро своего жилища, и к тому моменту, когда он вошёл следом и отвернулся к двери, чтобы запереть её изнутри, подросток без единого звука приблизился к нему со спины и обнял за живот, прислонившись щекой между лопаток. Квентин не вздрогнул, потому как подсознательно готовился к чему-то подобному. Он молча разобрался с замком, отложил связку ключей на высокую узкую тумбочку по правую руку от себя и спокойно развернулся. Питер не расцепил кольцо рук, только переместил их чуть пониже, на поясницу, и зачарованно разглядывал его лицо, упершись подбородком Квентину в область солнечного сплетения. Обниматься с ребёнком было приятно — вот бы ещё только этот самый ребёнок не вызывал неуместного прилива тепла внизу живота.

— Ты мне нравишься, — заявил Питер без расшаркиваний, с шалым блеском в тёмных глазах. — Очень сильно. А я тебе нравлюсь? Нравлюсь же? — подросток чуть выгнулся в спине, немного отклоняя верхнюю часть туловища назад, но в то же время сильнее прижимаясь животом, переводя голодный взгляд то к его глазам, то к губам.

Квентин и рад был бы ответить _**нет**_ , да только это было бы до нелепости глупо, учитывая, что пацан не мог не ощущать бедром его нарастающее напряжение ниже пояса и, вне всяких сомнений, уже знал ответ. Господи грёбаный боже, какое уж тут «нет».

Неудовлетворённый его молчанием, Питер заёрзал, с бо́льшим нажимом втирая колено между ног сцепившего зубы Квентина и с жадностью всматриваясь в его лицо. Собрав стремительно иссякающую выдержку в кулак, Квентин весьма жёстко схватил его за плечи — возможно, до синяков — но этот маленький дьяволёнок даже не пикнул, однако свои провокационные действия приостановил.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Квентин уже не в первый раз за сегодняшний вечер.

— Восемнадцать! — фыркнул Питер, насупив брови, и оттого стал ещё сильнее похож на обиженного малыша.

— Так, — Квентин с преувеличенным удивлением приподнял брови. — Наконец-то идём на снижение? Уже больше похоже на правду, но всё ещё слабо верится.

Очевидно, Питер и сам успел понять свою ошибку, потому как лицо его быстро разгладилось, после чего вновь приняло уже знакомое томно-искусительное выражение.

— Ну хочешь, докажу тебе, что я уже не ребёнок? — промурлыкал мальчишка, медленно потираясь о Квентина животом, дразняще водя кончиками пальцев по его позвоночнику и бросая тягучие многообещающие взгляды из-под ресниц. — Отсосу тебе, хочешь? — Питер сексуально закусил нижнюю губу. — Или… — одна его рука проворно скользнула между их телами и внезапно обхватила Квентина в районе паха. Мужчина зашипел и резко дёрнулся, отрываясь от двери, крутанулся и попятился, в итоге натолкнувшись на противоположную стену прихожей, вот только пацан вцепился в него паучьей хваткой, так что расстояние между ними не изменилось. — Я тебе дам, — жарко выдохнул Питер ему в губы, опершись на его плечи и приподнявшись на носочки. — Как только пожелаешь. Сколько угодно раз. Любой твой каприз, папочка.

Квентин прерывисто втянул воздух в лёгкие и безотчетно сжал пятерни на его плечах, не прижимая ближе, но и не отталкивая. Подушечки больших пальцев идеально помещались в углублениях над выступающими мальчишескими ключицами, и Квентин буквально зверел от ощущения гладкой тёплой кожи и оглушительно бьющейся под ней жизнью. Тёмные глаза Питера горели адским огнём, скулы пылали, как два костровых угля, лимонно-мятное дыхание рывками выталкивалось из приоткрытых губ, по которым то и дело пробегался влажный кончик языка и которые в темноте благодаря своему насыщенному цвету казались накрашенными.

— Я как только тебя увидел, сразу захотел, — лихорадочно прошептал Питер ему чуть не в самый рот, оглаживая ладонями грудные мышцы сквозь ткань рубашки. — Ну пожалуйста, папочка…

Квентин случайно и весьма чувствительно прикусил себе щёку изнутри, но оно даже к лучшему: боль немного отрезвила, поплывшее зрение восстановило фокус, и ему удалось произнести почти нормальным голосом:

— И часто ты подобным занимаешься, Питер?

На лицо подростка набежала тень.

— А если и да, то что, побрезгуешь? — едко поинтересовался Питер, убрал руки с его груди и отвернулся к двери, делая шаг в её сторону. — Может, мне в таком случае уйти отсюда и найти кого-то другого, кто не станет со мной так нежничать-… — подросток изумлённо выдохнул, когда мужчина внезапно оказался прямо за ним и грубо припечатал к себе спиной, в точности как недавно в клубе, прорычав почти угрожающе на ухо:

— Никуда ты не уйдёшь! — а потом пелена лёгкого умопомрачения слетела с глаз, и Квентин мысленно дал себе затрещину. Чёрт подери, что за звериные выходки?.. Он что, сейчас приревновал к абстрактному "другому" едва знакомого мальчишку, про которого даже точный возраст не знает? — Только не в таком состоянии, — добавил он уже куда спокойнее, но по-прежнему непреклонно. — До утра отоспишься здесь. Не хочу сидеть и гадать, каких ещё приключений ты сыщешь на свой малолетний зад.

Питер развернулся к нему лицом, закинул руки ему за шею и промурлыкал, ткнувшись лицом во впадинку между ключиц, мучительно дразня её губами и горячечным дыханием:  
— Ты так заботишься обо мне, папочка.

Квентин возвёл глаза к потолку, моля Вселенную о терпении. Проклятье, он хотел этого мальчишку, так безумно хотел, как никого за всю жизнь! Но…

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Да что у тебя за пунктик на возрасте? — взвился Питер, вскинув голову и впившись ногтями ему пониже загривка. — Я этого хочу и ты тоже, так какая разница?!

— Для меня разница есть, — решительно заявил Квентин, перехватив Питера за предплечья и отцепляя его руки от своей шеи. — Я не трахаю детей.

Питер мученически застонал.  
— Ну пожалуйста, папочка, — он капризно переступил ногами.

— Нет, — настаивал на своём Квентин, уперев ладонь ему в центр груди, оттеснил назад и прислонил спиной к двери. — Сначала скажешь возраст.

— Восемнадцать! — Питер попытался подняться на носочки и дотянуться до его губ, но сколь велико ни было искушение это позволить, Квентин, остановил его на полпути, обхватил за руки повыше запястий и прижал у Питера возле головы, склонившись к самому его лицу, чтобы затем низко, властно прорычать, глядя прямо во влажные умоляющие глаза:

— _**Сколько**?_

Питер зажмурился, прикусил себя за нижнюю губу и в конце концов с самым несчастным выражением лица скорбно простонал:  
— Пятнадцать…

Квентин шумно выдохнул, возводя глаза к потолку. Что ж, он в сущности оказался прав. Подтверждение собственной догадки немного его остудило, хотя… не то чтобы очень сильно. В паху всё ещё требовательно и жарко пульсировало, и Квентин бедром чувствовал, что пацан, раздосадованно сопевший ему в шею, тоже дико возбуждён. Но всяком случае собственное нечеловеческое желание наконец-то позволило накинуть на себя поводок.

— Вот и умница, — он отпустил Питеровы руки и ласково, как послушного щеночка, похлопал по тёмной, слегка встрёпанной шевелюре на понурённой головушке. — А теперь в постель.

Питер с надеждой вскинул на него округлившиеся глаза.

— Спать, — криво усмехнулся Квентин, мысленно укоряя себя за нотки сожаления в голосе и за то, как едва просветлевшее лицо подростка вновь омрачилось досадой и разочарованием. — Хочешь сначала в душ?

Питер вновь посмотрел ему в глаза и спросил, изобразив слабое подобие соблазняющей улыбки:  
— А ты присоединишься? — хотя уже явно смирился с тем, что ничего ему не светит. И когда Квентин вполне ожидаемо покачал головой, пряча в углах рта улыбку, Питер почти смиренно кивнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и сконфуженно разглядывая тёмный паркетный пол.

— Туда, — Квентин указал на тёмно-ореховую дверь ванной комнаты сразу за углом небольшой ниши, располагаясь в которой, прихожая условно отделялась от остальной квартиры. — Одежду можешь закинуть на быструю стирку, до утра высохнет. Я тебе принесу полотенце и во что переодеться, — произнёс он, поражаясь своему ровному и невозмутимому голосу. Несмотря на внешнюю сдержанность, до истинного спокойствия ему сейчас было ой как далеко. И едва за Питером закрылась дверь ванной комнаты — Квентин порывисто сжал себя в области ширинки и тут же зашипел, отдёрнув руку, словно обжёгся. Охренеть, ну и кто из них после этого озабоченный подросток с бурными гормонами, а?

Квентин раздражённо скинул ботинки у порога, ударил по выключателю, зажигая ряд маленьких потолочных светильников, прошёл к спальной зоне, отграниченной от остального пространства квартиры раздвижной полупрозрачной перегородкой, упёрся обеими руками в поверхность деревянного комода, опустил голову и на несколько секунд закрыл глаза, совершая размеренные, глубокие вздохи. _«Ну же, возьми себя в руки, чёрт побери. Это не тебе наркоты подсыпали, так какие будут оправдания, м?»_

Постояв так с полминуты, он наконец-то вроде бы пришёл в себя и вспомнил о своей первоначальной цели. Лишних домашних штанов в комоде не оказалось, поэтому пришлось ограничиться одной из любимых футболок, в прошлом насыщенно-синей, а теперь более пастельной, разношенной до такой степени, что была великовата даже ему. Добыв из другого ящика чистое махровое полотенце, он понёс всё это добро пацану.

— Питер? — Квентин легонько постучался в дверь ванной, но ответа не последовало. — Я войду? — Снова молчание. В животе неприятно кольнуло тревогой, Квентин без повторного предупреждения распахнул дверь и… Оказалось, Питер попросту завис, пытаясь разобраться в настройках режима стирки незнакомой машины, куда уже загрузил всё, во что был одет нынче вечером. Следовательно, остался в чём мать родила. Машинка находилась прямо противоположно от входа, поэтому Питер стоял к нему спиной, а при звуке открывшейся двери вздрогнул и повернул только голову, так что ничего компрометирующего Квентин не увидел, но… Зря он решил, будто уже остыл, очень даже зря. Взгляд самовольно пробежался по обнажённому подростку, от стройных рельефных ног до окрашенного румянцем профиля. Питер, казалось, был смущён донельзя, но вместе с тем было что-то такое в его лице вполоборота, в плавном изгибе гладкой спины и развороте присыпанных редкими крохотными родинками плеч. _Призыв_. Теперь уже скорее даже не сознательный, не вызывающе-демонстративный, и всё же… Квентин встретился взглядом с двумя тёмными, как два сгустка горячей смолы, глазами, и его точно кипятком обдало. В мозгу вспыхнуло отчетливое, не подлежащее сомнению осознание: необходимо уйти, _прямо сейчас_ , пока не случилось непоправимое. Вот только ступни не желали расстаться с полом, Квентин оставался на месте, словно собирался… _Что?_

Питер очевидно уловил эту его заминку, но истолковал её по-своему и развернулся, сделал порывистый, какой-то дёрганный шаг вперёд, следом ещё один — они очутились уже нос к носу — и замер, будто бы испугавшись собственного решения в последний момент.

Квентин же не шевелился и, кажется, даже не дышал. Здравый смысл у него в голове орал благим матом, приказывая убираться немедленно, однако нервную передачу от головного мозга к телу словно заклинило. Напряжение в воздухе загустело настолько, что его можно было резать ножом. Тёмные глаза Питера, как две миниатюрные чёрные дыры, притягивали к себе, не оставляя возможности переключить внимание на что-то кроме. Они стояли настолько близко, что касались дыханием лиц друг друга. Квентин поймал себя на том, что отслеживает малейшее колыхание тёмных ресниц Питера, движение его приоткрывшихся губ, таких возмутительно ярких и чувственных, нервные подёргивания кадыка под девственно-чистой кожей шеи…

…В конечном счёте он даже себе не смог бы внятно объяснить, что спасло их обоих и как он сдержался, не набросившись на Питера прямо на месте. Квентин по глазам видел, что с каждой секундой промедления в подростке всё сильнее крепла былая решимость, и в какой-то момент просто выставил перед собой прямоугольную стопку из полотенца и футболки, словно щит, припечатав их к голой груди растерянно моргнувшего Питера, после чего закрыл дверь у него перед носом с такой скоростью, как будто между двумя этими действиями вообще не было никакого временного промежутка.

Квентин прижался разгорячённым лбом к прохладной гладкой поверхности двери. В ушах ревела кровь, отрезая от восприятия все посторонние звуки. Голову кружило и туманило от ощущения вседозволенности и близости объекта желания. Его вело от осознания того, что одной-единственной преградой служила та, которую он самолично же и выстроил. Питер с первых минут их встречи откровенно его провоцировал и напрашивался, и алкоголь с наркотиком тут вовсе не при чём, они лишь усилили то, что уже имелось изначально…

Ощущая себя как после добротного косячка, Квентин сделал несколько шагов назад. Нерастраченная энергия бурлила в нём, доводя до кипения кровь, пробивая один моральный барьер за другим. Ещё немного — и животная сущность возобладает над разумом, а тогда…

На ум не пришло ничего лучше, кроме как чем-нибудь занять руки да и голову заодно. Но если первое ещё более-менее удалось, то вот надежда на второе оказалась крайне опрометчивой. Опуская заготовленный себе комплект домашней одежды на подлокотник дивана, открывая окно, чтобы запустить в квартиру свежий воздух, и меняя постельное бельё, Квентин едва ли отдавал себе отчёт в том, что делает. Даже смотреть в сторону ванной комнаты он себе настрого запретил, но вот исключить звуковое восприятие не представлялось возможным, разве что совсем уж по-дурацки заткнуть уши пальцами и напевать что-нибудь.

Было бы весьма удобно утешить себя тем, что это он сейчас просто не в себе, временное помутнение сознания или ещё какая-нибудь околонаучная психологическая хрень. Но Квентин не собирался искать уважительную причину, по которой у него крепко стояло на одного конкретного ребёнка, равно как и сочинять оправдание тому, что собирается поступить, как урод и извращенец, поскольку… что, мать вашу, ещё оставалось? Если моральное падение неизбежно, то ничего не остаётся, кроме как выбрать меньшее из зол.

Медленно, осторожно и практически бесшумно, как матёрый зверь ступает по капканному полю, Квентин приблизился к двери ванной комнаты, напряжённо прислушиваясь, однако не уловил ничего, помимо тихого гудения стиральной машины и шипения льющейся из душа воды. Последний звук не был однородным, периодически изменяясь в тональности, и если закрыть глаза, то можно было представить, как это происходит: сотни тонких тугих струек воды соударяются о гладкую юную кожу на различных частях тела Питера, извиваясь и сползая по ней кристально-прозрачными змейками, разогревая и лаская нежную плоть мириадами томно скользящих прикосновений.

Квентин облизнул губы и, от всего сердца презирая себя за то, что намеревается сделать, позволил руке медленно спуститься к паху, упорно не глядя туда, как будто бы проблема могла оказаться нереальной или, на худой конец, пустячной, если на неё просто не смотреть и в неё не верить. Увы, ниже пояса всё работало как надо, даже более чем. От прикосновения через одежду к сверхчувственной, кричащей от возбуждения плоти он пребольно вонзился клыком в нижнюю губу, лишь бы только не издать ни звука.

Если бы он осознавал в полной мере, какому чудовищному испытанию подвергнется его выдержка этим вечером, то… _Ни за что не повёз бы Питера к себе?_ Хуже всего то, что однозначного ответа у Квентина не нашлось бы при всём желании.

Он грубо рванул хвост ремня из шлевок, звякнул пряжкой, выворотил пуговицу на джинсах чуть не с мясом и дёрнул вниз собачку металлической ширинки, в ту же секунду обхватив себя через бельё в уже ноющем от боли паху, и одним только чудом подавил рвущееся из глотки рычание ещё на корню. Квентин упёрся лбом в предплечье свободной руки, прислонив её к двери, а тем временем правая рука уже совершала примитивные по своей сути и несоразмерно сладостные движения вдоль изнывающей от нечеловеческого желания, твёрдой, как скала, раскалённой, как свежевыкованное железо, и истекающей естественной смазкой плоти.

Проблема с дефицитом воображения обычно не возникала, особенно в тех случаях, когда требовалось по-быстрому сбросить напряжение, не тратя времени на поиск и установление контакта с потенциальным партнёром или партнёршей или хотя бы подбор подходящего порно, однако сейчас его фантазия разыгралась как никогда, рисуя даже чересчур реалистичные образы, до ужаса правдоподобные сцены вплоть до запахов, звуков и тактильных ощущений…

_…Он бесшумно отворяет дверь ванной и ступает босыми ступнями по прохладной светлой плитке. Питер стоит под душем к нему спиной, хотя знает о его пристутвии — не может не знать — но не подаёт виду; его выдают лишь чётко очерченные от напряжённости мышцы в плечах и спине. Малыш хочет поиграть в невинность? Что ж, Квентин отнюдь не против. Одежда в считанные секунды оказывается на полу, и он с лёгкостью отворяет подвижную створку довольно просторной душевой кабины, входя внутрь. Питер всё ещё продолжает делать вид, будто ничего не происходит, но Квентин замечает, как мелко подрагивают в предвкушении его плечи и как румянятся кончики ушей. Квентин приближается почти вплотную и позволяет себе, с удовольствием впитывая изумлённую дрожь юного тела, пройтись руками по первозданно-чистому холсту гладкой светлой кожи. Он мог бы добавить добавить сюда немного красок и, пожалуй, действительно добавит, чтобы по крайней мере в течение недели, смотрясь в зеркало, Питер вспоминал эту ночь, когда так опрометчиво и наивно доверился чужаку. Глупый, глупый мальчишка, скольких мужчин ты уже вот так свёл с ума?.._

_Питер тихонько вздыхает, и подрагивает, и ластится к его рукам и телу, даже не пытаясь проконтролировать процесс, давая возможность сделать с собой всё что вздумается. Ничего не стоит развернуть его к себе лицом, примять к прохладной гладкой стене всем телом, сгрести влажные волосы на затылке, запрокинуть Питеру голову и впиться губами и зубами в уязвимую шею, прямо над исступлённо бьющейся венкой, как хотелось — да, чёрт возьми, хотелось, как бы он ни противился и ни сдерживался — хотелось до безумия, до зуда в дёснах, до сводящего мышцы свербежа глубоко под кожей. Мальчишка мычит, охает и сладко-сладко постанывает, цепляется за его плечи влажными срывающимися пальцами, но не отбивается, потому что сам хотел, сам напрашивался на это с самого начала. И пути назад нет, пускай даже сейчас под его напором Питер неконтролируемо дрожит и нервно сжимает похолодевшие пальцы, пускай глаза у него испуганно бегают, а юное сердце колотится о ребёрную клеть с такой силой, словно решило сию минуту вырваться из места своего пожизненного заключения. Все эти признаки страха и сомнения вопреки моральным принципам Квентина лишь сильнее распаляют и заводят. Потаённая струнка тёмного, первобытного удовлетворения, недостойная цивилизованного законопослушного гражданина и попросту хорошего человека, звенит благостно и дразняще, призывая взять, поиметь как следует этого сладкого мальчика, как тот сам этого хочет, а если даже и не хочет — то захочет, как только распробует и войдёт во вкус, и уж об этом Квентин обязательно позаботится._

_Нежное разрумянившееся ушко подростка оказывается в плену его зубов и губ, у Питера перехватывает дух от неожиданного удовольствия, подкрепляемого неторопливыми движениями рук, которыми Квентин гладит его одновременно по спине и рёбрам, очерчивая гряду выступающих позвонков, лаская гладкую безволосую грудь и словно бы ненароком задевая затвердевшие соски, заставляя Питера вздрагивать, почти беззвучно приоткрывая рот в тщательно подавляемых стонах, которые в итоге выливаются в ошеломлённый вскрик, когда Квентин без предупреждения спускает одну руку в самый низ и обхватывает торчащий колом член подростка, тут же принимаясь ритмично водить по нему сверху вниз и обратно, туго пропуская горячую напряжённую плоть сквозь сомкнутые в плотное кольцо пальцы. Питер жалобно скулит и прерывисто дышит ему на ухо, его влажные пальцы безнадёжно соскальзывают с плеч Квентина, и теперь он пытается удержаться за его бицепсы, но коленки подростка предательски дрожат и слабеют, грозя в любой момент сложить свои полномочия._

_— Квентин… — томно выдыхает Питер, когда Квентин как-то по особому проводит подушечкой большого пальца по головке его подёргивающегося члена, и в эту самую секунду мальчишка бы точно осел на залитый водой кафельный пол, если бы сильная рука не перехватила его поперёк торса, развернув на сто восемьдесят градусов и прижав спиной к широкой груди, тогда как другая рука незамедлительно соскользнула по голому животу подростка, практически сразу возобновив свои ласки. Питер со сдавленным мычанием откидывает голову ему на плечо, урывками хватая ртом переувлажнённый от пара воздух. Квентин позволяет себе на несколько секунд вжаться закаменевшим горячим членом пацану промеж упругих ягодиц, давая прочувствовать сполна, что Питер с ним вытворяет. У подростка напрочь сбивает дыхание, он на секунду цепенеет, а затем его позвоночник плавится, как восковой, прогибаясь назад, подставляясь… Питер слишком расслаблен, слишком податлив, и искушение практически невыносимо, но Квентин не собирается ему поддаваться, пока ещё нет, нельзя… Лишь пара поступательных движений — имитация того действия, которого он себе не позволит — и вот уже Квентин заставляет себя отстраниться, возобновляя томительные движения руки на члене подростка, который начинает уже подвывать от мучительно-замедленного удовольствия — и вскрикивает от изумления, вздрагивая всем телом, когда Квентин под влиянием мимолётной прихоти отвешивает смачный шлепок по его левой ягодице, после чего, не убирая с неё руку, продолжает движение ласкающим поглаживанием по гладкой, мгновенно розовеющей коже. Питер шумно дышит, закусывает губы и льнёт спиной к его груди, мечется влажным затылком по его плечу, что-то лепечет сквозь стоны, не в силах полноценно произнести ни единого слова. Квентин продолжает ласкать его спереди и с жадностью впитывает конвульсивную дрожь его тела, его восхитительные стоны, отдающиеся коротким эхом в ограниченном пространстве ванной, его искажённое в мучительном наслаждении выражение лица, и этого Квентину более чем достаточно, чтобы на время даже забить на собственное, уже практически болезненное возбуждение._

_Он перемещает левую руку вверх, подхватывает Питера за подбородок, поворачивает его голову вправо и шепчет ему в самые губы слова, которые не были заранее заготовлены и просто лились с языка неконтролируемым потоком:_   
_— Стонешь ты просто потрясающе, хоть сейчас записывай для порнофильма. — Питер вздрагивает, но прижимается к нему ещё теснее. — Уверен, твой рот способен ещё на многое. Он идеально смотрелся бы на члене, как считаешь? — Квентин оглаживает уступчивые губы подростка кончиками указательного и среднего пальцев, и Питер вдруг без предупреждения втягивает их в свой влажный горячий рот почти наполовину, пробуя на язык. Квентин судорожно выдыхает ему на ухо резко осипшим голосом:_

_— Хороший мальчик._

_Питер тихо стонет в ответ, покрываясь мелкой дрожью, и уже увереннее работает языком, лаская мозолистые подушечки и чувствительное пространство между фалангами у основания, вылизывая его пальцы так, словно в жизни своей не пробовал ничего слаще, показывая, какой он действительно хороший мальчик, и Квентин думает, что мог бы кончить только от этого. Его рука на члене Питера ускоряется до предела, пульс грохотом отдаётся в ушах, глаза застит влага — вода или пот, а может, и всё вместе — собственное возбуждение затягивается внизу живота тугим болезненно-сладким узлом, тело беззвучно воет от напряжения в каждом мускуле, умоляя о разрядке, но Квентин с каким-то мазохистским наслаждением продолжает ублажать мальчишку, а не себя, периодически пережимая его член у основания, когда чувствует, что Питер готов вот-вот кончить, и с удовольствием впивает его стоны разочарования и мольбы, чтобы уже спустя несколько секунд возобновить это упоительное безумие, заставляя подростка исступлённо биться в своих руках, балансируя на грани беспамятства от переизбытка ощущений и недостижимости пика наслаждения._

_— Ааах… п-папочка… — всё ещё с его пальцами у себя во рту выстанывает Питер из последних сил, и Квентин понимает, что больше не может мучать их обоих. В последнем акте этого сумасшествия он выдёргивает пальцы из жаркого старательного рта, спускает вниз, пацану за спину и плавно, но напористо и глубоко вводит в него сзади, в пленительный тугой жар его тела, заставляя Питера ошеломлённо воскликнуть и вытянуться в струну, кончая ему в руку, напрягаясь буквально каждой мышцей своего тела, в том числе и внутри, и Квентин едва не срывается с края рассудка окончательно, на долю секунды вообразив себе, как вместо пальцев Питер сжимается на его члене…_

_Оргазм сшибает его с деликатностью товарного поезда, и последнее, что Квентин успевает воспринять своим поплывшим мозгом — то, как мальчишка пронзительно вскрикивает, когда он практически безотчётно смыкает зубы на его левом плече. Стоны боли и наслаждения поразительно похожи…_

Квентин чуть насквозь не прокусил себе губу от удовольствия, саданувшего разрядом электричества по нервам. За зажмуренными веками разверзся локальный атомный взрыв, позвоночник раскатало от наслаждения, голова запрокинулась назад, а исчерпавшне все ментальные ресурсы воображение вспыхнуло перед взором ослепительно-белым светом, даруя сознанию несколько мгновений абсолютной пустоты и блаженного бездумья.

Трезвый рассудок и ощущение времени-пространства возвращались медленно и с неохотой. Но каким-то образом своим поплывшим мозгом Квентин сумел осмыслить, что момент его кульминации совпал с прекращением шума воды. Пару секунд он чуть ли не с обречённым смирением пялился на тёмно-ореховую поверхность двери в ванную, как будто та могла тут же распахнуться и выдать его на месте преступления. Затем здравый смысл к нему вернулся, он вынул руку из трусов, а затем быстро и максимально бесшумно попятился вглубь комнаты, молясь про себя, чтобы ни одна половица не скрипнула, и рухнул на ткнувшийся ему под колени диван, силясь успокоить заполошное дыхание. Сколько Питеру понадобится времени, чтобы вытереться полотенцем, одеться, развесить одежду на сушилке и выйти? От силы минуты три-четыре, едва ли больше.

Он оторвал взгляд от двери ванной и посмотрел перед собой. На кофейном столике прямо напротив, словно дар с небес, возвышалась коробка бумажных салфеток. Собственно говоря, здесь было её законное место, поскольку после особенно напряжённых смен Квентин любил иногда поесть и отдохнуть перед телевизором, а не за столом, однако сегодня ей предстояло исполнить несколько иное предназначение.

Быстрым, почти автоматическим движением (как будто сокрытие следов своего грязного деяния от несовершеннолетнего подростка, который выйдет из его ванной с минуты на минуту, было чем-то привычным) Квентин выдернул за торчащий уголок сначала один, потом второй и третий прямоугольник шершавой бумаги и тщательно вытер правую ладонь, после чего рассовал скомканные улики по карманам джинсов, со вздохом откинулся на спинку дивана и уставился себе в область паха, где под двумя слоями одежды разливалось неприятно влажное тепло. Накончал в трусы, как пубертатный мальчишка после мокрого сна. Зашибись, просто красота. Оставалось только надеяться, что сперма не скоро просочится через бельё и впитается в джинсы, иначе вечер уже просто не сможет стать ещё "лучше".

Тихонько щёлкнула металлическая ручка, и дверь ванной робко приоткрылась. Питер нерешительно помялся на пороге, теребя подол вылинявшей синей футболки, доходившей ему до середины бедра. Квентин уже вроде как сбросил с себя морок недавнего безумия, дыхание восстановилось, и внешне его ничто не выдавало, не считая зрачков, расширенных чуть больше нормального, но это вполне можно было списать на приглушённое освещение в комнате. И всё же он старался не смотреть Питеру куда-либо ниже подбородка. Не думать о том, что помимо его собственной футболки на мальчике нет больше ничего.

— Нашёл все необходимое? — поинтересовался Квентин поразительно ровным и будничным тоном, тут он мог собой гордиться. Питер кивнул, мельком глянув на него из-под ресниц, и смущённо накрутил на палец намокшую тёмную завитушку возле виска. Квентин решил не тянуть кота за нежное и поднялся с дивана, предусмотрительно прижав свой комплект домашней одежды к животу так, чтобы прикрыть и область паха. Так, на всякий случай.

Питер наконец-то переступил порожек ванной, и поспешно отступил в сторону, уступая ему путь. И проходя мимо, Квентин невольно напрягся, поскольку подросток так и застыл на месте, словно хотел что-то сказать или сделать, хотя в конечном счёте так и не решился. Квентин краем глаза заметил это, но постарался не подать виду — _и не втягивать носом едва уловимый аромат чистой кожи и влажных волос, угадывающийся за хвойной отдушкой геля для душа_ — и не хлопнуть дверью в стремлении как можно быстрее оказаться в относительной безопасности запертой комнаты. Потому что его организм сегодня вдруг решил наплевать на то, что в отличие от Питера, он уже давным-давно вышел из того возраста, когда взбесившиеся гормоны заставляют тебя заводиться с полоборота на малейший стимул, а то и при отсутствии оного. Не говоря уже о том, что Квентин и в более зрелые годы не относился к числу тех, кто способны возбуждаться просто на обнажённое тело и хорошенькое личико. Тем не менее против голых фактов ничего не попишешь. И неопровержимая действительность была такова, что Квентин Бек, тридцати семи лет от роду, сейчас стоял и смотрел, будто на злейшего врага, на собственный член, находившийся в полной боевой готовности буквально через несколько минут после разрядки. Смотрел и напряжённо думал, что же делать дальше, поскольку самое очевидное решение по-прежнему было насколько же неправильным, настолько и в первый раз. И стучащая в висок непрошенная — _развратная, постыдная_ — мысль о том, что Питер, может быть, ещё несколько минут тому назад на этом самом месте думал о том же самом, о нём, и, очень может быть, занимался тем же самым, и возможно, они делали это одновременно, совершенно не помогала.

Он не хотел этого представлять, видят боги, не хотел, но вновь разыгравшееся воображение уже с готовностью нарисовало ему образ Питера, привалившегося спиной к стене и зажавшего себе рот одной рукой, тогда как другая быстрыми и ритмичными движениями спешила согнать нереализованное за весь вечер возбуждение. Образ милого, красивого, безбашенного Питера, который очевидно предпочитает мужчин постарше. Питера, который прямо сейчас находится за стенкой, на расстоянии буквально нескольких метров, и ждёт его…

В конечном итоге Квентин всё-таки сделал это ещё раз. И это было восхитительно.

***

Порой вода творит настоящие чудеса. Казалось, вместе с ней в канализационный слив ушли не только пот и усталость от прошедшего дня, но и психоэмоциональное напряжение, так что из душа Квентин выходил, ощущая себя новым человеком. Он постарался сделать это максимально тихо, предполагая, что Питер уже спит, поскольку в ванной Квентин проторчал довольно долго, однако когда он подступил к спальной зоне, то Питер сидел в изножье кровати и при его появлении с готовностью вскинул голову, заглядывая в лицо своими большими оленьими глазами, которые визуально лишь сильнее скрадывали и без того юный возраст. И Квентину очень захотелось отвесить себе пинка, хотя бы мысленно. Вот на этого ребёнка он дважды передёрнул меньше получаса назад? Господи, его необходимо изолировать от общества.

Квентин вздохнул, на секунду прикрыв глаза, после чего одарил настороженно глядящего на него подростка слабой улыбкой, и тот заметно расслабился.

— Я… эм, мне было неловко ложиться без тебя, и я даже не уверен, что… — Питер смущённо смолк и слегка хлопнул по пододеяльнику возле своего бедра, меньше чем наполовину прикрытого подолом футболки, после чего отвёл глаза, быстро мазнув кончиком языка по губам.

Тут Квентин немного опешил. Впустить пацана в свою постель ещё недавно казалось ему совершенно естественным и единственным решением, его даже ни на секунду не смутил тот факт, что постель на них двоих только одна.

— Чёрт, совсем из головы вылетело, — сознался он не вполне искренне, озадаченно проведя пальцами по подбородку. — Извини. Знаешь, всё в порядке, я просто лягу на диване.

— Нет!.. — вскинулся Питер как-то растерянно. — Лучше тогда я. Не хочу доставлять тебе ещё больше неудобств…

— Ерунда, — пожал плечами Квентин. — Сегодня ты мой гость, и тебе надо как следует выспаться, я не могу допустить, чтобы ты ютился на диване. Постель я только что сменил, если тебя это волнует.

Питер недоумённо моргнул.  
— Не в этом дело, я просто… Ну, ляг со мной? Пожалуйста. Обещаю больше не делать ничего странного, — подросток жалобно глядел на него из-под завившейся чёлки, беспокойно шевеля коленями и до белых ногтей вжимая пальцы в пододеяльник.

Квентин задумчиво потёр загривок и несколько секунд помолчал, оценивая сложившуюся обстановку, и потом глубоко вздохнул с решительной неизбежностью парашютиста за секунду до прыжка из кабины самолёта.

— Очень надеюсь, — наконец ответил он, пряча за усмешкой собственную нервозность. — Иначе мне придётся всё-таки изгнать тебя на диван. А пока что — добро пожаловать на борт, — Квентин сделал картинный приглашающий жест в сторону кровати. — Со своей стороны обещаю не перетягивать на себя одеяло, если ты готов ответить тем же.

Питер ответил ему милой робкой улыбкой, и Квентин испытал прилив тёплого и уютного, как махровый домашний халат, чувства. Не сказать, что все тревоги остались позади, но градус напряжения между ними заметно снизился. Они в четыре руки расправили постель, Квентин погасил свет, и почти синхронно забрались под одеяло, по негласному сговору устроившись на некотором расстоянии друг от друга, благо, ширина двуспальной кровати это позволяла. Наступил краткий момент неловкого молчания, когда Питер явно терзался желанием что-нибудь сказать, а Квентин втайне опасался, как бы мальчишка не возобновил свои попытки испытать его выдержку на прочность.

Но не успел он уже раскаяться в своём решении насчёт совместного сна, как Питер заговорил, неловко и сбивчиво:

— Квентин, я… я даже не знаю, что мне… — подросток прикрывал рот кистью руки и явно избегал зрительного контакта, нервно пожёвывая губу и в замешательстве сведя брови. Похоже что мысли у него всё ещё путались.

Квентина почему-то искренне умилило это его по-детски нахмуренное выражение, и внутренняя настороженность как-то разом сошла на нет. Ребёнок — он ребёнок и есть.

— Это ничего, — спокойно заверил он, и когда Питер всё-таки посмотрел ему в глаза, то одарил его мягкой успокаивающей улыбкой. — Не обязательно сейчас что-то говорить. Что тебе действительно нужно в первую очередь, так это полноценный крепкий сон.

Питер смущённо натянул свою половину одеяла до самых глаз, чтобы спрятать потеплевшие из-за румянца щёки.

Квентин тихо усмехнулся, сопротивляясь соблазну потянуться вперёд и клюнуть пацана в лоб или кудрявую макушку. Он лишь теперь осознал, как уже заранее смирился с мыслью, что после всего произошедшего попросту не сможет расслабиться рядом с Питером и, несмотря на усталость после рабочей смены и условно сброшенное сексуальное напряжение, скорее всего не сомкнёт глаз до утра. Однако присутствие ребёнка в его постели, его тепло совсем рядом и звук тихого шелестящего дыхания подействовали попросту волшебным образом, погрузив его в блаженные объятия сна за считанные минуты.

Квентин так и не узнал, что сам Питер ещё долго не засыпал, зачарованно рассматривая его расслабленное лицо в темноте и прислушиваясь к замедляющемуся дыханию. А под конец, после изрядной доли сомнений, подросток всё-таки набрался смелости и подкатился ему почти под самый бок, после чего сон наконец-то принял в свои владения и его.


	3. Chapter 3

Наряду с медленным пробуждением к сознанию мягкой лапой тянулось понимание того, что совсем рядом находится источник очень приятного запаха. Обоняние ласкали слабые нотки травяного шампуня, чистой кожи и ещё чего-то неопределимого, совсем ненавязчивого, но такого, что хотелось вдыхать снова и снова, смакуя с наслаждением. Ещё даже не разлепив веки, Квентин глубже втянул носом и вслепую подался на источник запаха, пока не уткнулся лицом во что-то тёплое, мягкое, и немного щекотное. Аромат усилился, а его источник оказался не просто тёплым, но и живым. Что представлялось необычным, ведь Квентин привык просыпаться один, не считая тех редких случаев, когда делил постель с партнёром или партнёршей на одну ночь, чего вчера вроде бы не намечалось.

А потом сонный мозг наконец-то включился в работу на полную, и всё встало на свои места.

Питер завозился у него под боком, будто бы вознамерившись прижаться поближе, хотя куда ещё ближе, осталось разве что ногу сверху закинуть. К счастью, он этого не сделал, иначе мог бы получиться крайне неловкий момент, потому что… Утреннее проявление здоровой мужской физиологии, да. Квентину-то в сущности всё равно, явление привычное, а вот пацан может и спаниковать на ясную голову. Или получится нечто наподобие вчерашнего, мало ли что Питеру может взбрести на ум. Одно дело — просыпаться рядом с другим взрослым, когда накануне вы оба отдавали себе полный отчёт, на что соглашаетесь. И совсем другое — с психологически уязвимым не-ребенком, но ещё и не взрослым. И потом… да что греха таить, после вчерашнего Квентин не мог самому себе доверять на сто процентов. Даже сейчас, когда следовало бы по-тихому выбраться из постели и оставить мальчика спокойно досыпать, он всё ещё медлил, уткнувшись Питеру в мягкую тёмную шевелюру на макушке и слушая его мирное сопение у себя на груди. Только так, хорошенько заткнув глотку предательскому шепотку физического желания, уже не связанного только с банальным рефлексом утренней эрекции.

В конечном счёте он всё-таки убедил себя встать, осторожно высвободившись из сонных объятий Питера, укрыл его поплотнее одеялом по самый подбородок и отправился в ванную комнату за выполнением стандартных утренних ритуалов.

События минувшей ночи теперь казались почти нереальными, и Квентин бы сам усомнился в их правдивости, если бы в его кровати прямо сейчас не спало безмятежным сном живое тому доказательство. Подумать только: подобрал чужого ребёнка, притащил к себе… В свете бела дня и атмосфере собственной квартиры это представлялось вдвойне безумным. Квентин не привык брать на себя ответственность за кого-то. Он предпочитал идти по жизни сам по себе и отвечать только за свою судьбу, что его более чем устраивало. Он не был из тех людей, для которых одиночество — оскорбительное слово и приговор, коего необходимо избежать любой ценой. И вдруг на тебе. Взял на себя заботу о почти незнакомом подростке, под свою крышу привёл, будто так и надо. И как же родители Питера? Если они существуют и им не совсем уж наплевать, то они, должно быть, сейчас волосы на себе рвут от беспокойства… С другой стороны, какие родители отпустили бы своё чадо шататься по городу глубокой ночью?

За этими раздумьями покончив со всеми необходимыми гигиеническими процедурами, Квентин уже собрался выйти из ванной, как вдруг в голову постучалась ещё одна, довольно неприятная мысль: а что если смесь алкоголя и наркотика сделали своё грязное дело в полном объёме и Питер попросту не вспомнит, что происходило вчера вечером и где он находится? И как ему в таком случае что-то объяснишь, не выставив себя похитителем и растлителем малолетних? Об этом Квентин подумал лишь сейчас, но в любом случае метаться было уже поздно.

Когда он вышел за дверь и заглянул за перегородку спальной зоны, Питер уже не спал, более того — сидел, с головы до пят завернувшись в одеяло, будто в кокон, так что на виду остались только два тёмных блестящих глаза.

Квентин подходил к нему медленно и осторожно, как к пугливому дикому зверьку, стараясь по взгляду определить, узнаёт ли мальчишка его вообще, и к своему облегчению понял, что Питер по крайней мере не собирается удирать от него с воплями. Мужчина присел на край постели, благоразумно не пытаясь приблизиться.

— Доброе утро, — мягко улыбнулся он.

— Д-доброе, — смущённо пробубнил Питер в одеяло.

— Голова не болит? Нормально себя чувствуешь?

Питер только кивнул, не осмеливаясь поднять глаза. Совершенно ясно, что на оживлённые разговоры он пока ещё — или вообще — не настроен, но на один вопрос важно было получить ответ прямо сейчас:

— Что ты помнишь?

Питер немного помолчал, нервно потеребил уголок одеяла, а потом неожиданно поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
— Всё, — и вновь потупился.

Квентин просто кивнул, решив не пытать его дальше.  
— В шкафчике под раковиной в ванной есть новая зубная щётка, возьми. И одежда твоя высохла.

Питер опять только кивнул головой, и когда Квентин уже поднялся с кровати, собираясь наколдовать им что-то на завтрак, Питер вдруг торопливо окликнул его по имени, заставив обернуться.

— Эм… спасибо. За вчера. В смысле… ну, в общем, за всё, — неловко закончил подросток и примолк, растерянно моргая из своего кокона.

У Квентина прямо руки зачесались от желания ласково потрепать его по растрёпанной макушке, но он всё-таки сохранил долю здравого смысла и только кивнул, сразу же направившись к кухонной зоне, чтобы не смущать пацана ещё больше.

Включая электрический чайник с кнопки и доливая в него воды из кувшина с фильтром, он твёрдо приказывал себе не пялиться. Но периферийное зрение заглушить никак нельзя, и потому он всё равно увидел, как стройная фигурка в вылинявшей синей футболке, доходившей почти до середины бёдер, прошмыгнула к ванной, и как только послышался щелчок дверной ручки, Квентин перестал изображать бурную деятельность и упёрся руками в поверхность светлой разделочной тумбы.

Итак, он думал, что справился со своей утренней проблемкой. Собственно говоря, обычно она рассасывалась сама по себе, это ведь простая физиология, нормальное повышение уровня тестостерона в крови по утрам, обычно это даже не имеет отношения к сексуальному возбуждению.

Ну и… какого ж тогда чёрта? Ему давно уже не шестнадцать, чтобы заводиться от одного только вида человека, который нравится. А Питер ему нравился, глупо это отрицать. Пожалуй, даже слишком сильно нравился. Взрослый мужик не должен смотреть так на ребёнка, которому ещё даже ученические водительские права не светят, но что поделать? Он _мог_ поступить как сволочь, даже был очень близко к этому, но всё-таки совладал с собой, и это обнадёживало хоть немного.

Желания и мысли могут быть всякие и далеко не всегда приемлемые с точки зрения общественной морали. Но если бы людей судили за то, о чём они только думают, во всех тюрьмах мира не осталось бы свободного места. Ведь в конечном счёте значение имеют только человеческие поступки, поскольку то, что происходит в голове, не способно никому навредить, если не выйдет в реальную плоскость. Если сам человек не позволит этому выйти в реальную плоскость.

И Квентин решил, что сможет с этим жить.

***

Питер появился из ванной минут через десять, умытый, с приглаженной влажными пальцами шевелюрой, в собственной одежде. Очаровательно-застенчивый.

К тому времени Квентин уже соорудил шесть сэндвичей: с сыром, с беконом и с арахисовым маслом и джемом, разогрел в микроволновке половину черничного пирога, оставшуюся в холодильнике со вчерашнего дня, нарезал дольками сочные красно-жёлтые яблоки, заварил зелёный чай с лаймом и ссыпал в стеклянную вазу пачку шоколадного печенья.

— Давай, налетай, — сказал с приглашающим жестом Квентин, ставя на столешницу две чашки только что налитого горячего чая. — Не шведский стол, конечно, но голодным тебя не отпущу.

Питер робко улыбнулся, бросив на него приятно смущённый взгляд из-под ресниц, и без лишних уговоров прошмыгнул за стол, с энтузиазмом принявшись за еду. Учитывая отходняк после вчерашней дряни, не говоря уже о том, что Питер ничего не ел с прошлого вечера, то неудивительно, что он был зверски голоден и первый сэндвич проглотил чуть ли не за два укуса. Квентин же по утрам не мог запихнуть в себя почти ничего, так что взял с тарелки только один сэндвич, затем кусок пирога, после чего только попивал чай, стараясь не пялиться на пацана совсем уж откровенно. Какое-то время прошло в уютной тишине, до тех пор пока…

— Я знал, что там были наркотики, — заговорил Питер так внезапно, словно бы просто продолжил уже начатую реплику. Он только что разделался с четвёртым сэндвичем, перетянул на свою тарелку ломтик черничного пирога, однако не притронулся к нему, обняв пальцами свою чашку и невидяще уставившись в её прозрачное светло-зелёное содержимое, над которым танцевал едва заметный парок. — Вернее, он мне об этом намекнул, но только когда я уже немного отпил. Сначала он просто подсел со стаканом и спросил, не хочу ли я попробовать текилу… А мне хотелось чего-то такого, ну, ты помнишь… А потом он сказал, в ней есть кое-что, что мне поможет сразу забыть обо всех проблемах. Я даже не сразу понял, о чём речь, испугаться толком не успел, меня так быстро накрыло, что я уже не смог даже встать и уйти. Я вообще не собирался никогда пробовать наркотики, правда!.. Мне только хотелось напиться, но если бы я знал… — Питер прервался и опустил голову.

— Я так и подумал, — вздохнул Квентин, задумчиво проведя рукой по ухоженной бороде. — Собственно, я потому к вам и подошёл, что мне показалось, тебе не нравится то, что он делает.

Питер чуть приметно кивнул, не решаясь поднять глаза, и нервно сжимал в изящных ладонях бока чашки.  
— Я не хотел, честно… Мне очень жаль.

— Тебе себя винить не в чем, Питер. А вот ему светит нехилый тюремный срок сразу по нескольким статьям, если удастся на него выйти. Он, часом, не называл своё имя?

— Кевин… или Селвин? Точно не помню, — виновато признался Питер, потирая лоб. — Даже не факт, что это его настоящее имя.

С этим и не поспоришь. Едва ли барыга-педофил стал бы трепать потенциальной жертве свои паспортные данные, правда? И потом, проку с этого не много. Надо ввести в курс дела Наташу, пусть запросит записи с камер видеонаблюдения на выходе из клуба, и если передать их в руки полиции, то, может, хотя бы так удастся установить личность преступника…

Но с этим немного позже. Возможность поймать гада на горячем уже давно упущена, так что нет смысла дёргаться. Сейчас куда важнее поберечь чувства Питера и дать ему прийти в себя.

Их диалог временно угас. Питер сделал несколько мелких глотков чая, и затем, застенчиво водя пальцем по абстрактному зелёно-золотому рисунку на белой кружке, заговорил после некоторого молчания:

— Я должен… я всё-таки хочу извиниться. Боже… — он поставил чашку и закрыл лицо руками. — Я дико стрёмно себя вёл, прости меня. Ты так добр ко мне, хотя я совершенно этого не заслужил. Мне ужасно стыдно!..

— Это ничего, — спокойно ответил Квентин. — Всё могло обернуться гораздо хуже. Не мне читать тебе морали, но думаю, ты и сам сейчас осознаёшь, что сильно рисковал собой вчера. Я ведь мог поступить ничем не лучше того козла, который подсыпал тебе дурь. Мог притащить тебя сюда ради того, чтобы воспользовался твоим состоянием, ты понимаешь? И… — Квентин прервался в секундном сомнении, но решил, что лучше высказать всё, как оно есть: — Я бы солгал, сказав, что мне этого не хотелось.

При этих его словах Питер вспыхнул до кончиков ушей и отчаянно прятал глаза, нервно покусывая краешек нижней губы.

— И тебе бы это не понравилось, поверь мне, — поспешил добавить Квентин, не без труда сохраняя бесстрастный тон. — Порно и реальная жизнь — это сильно разные вещи. Я не намерен тебя поучать, мне просто не хочется, чтобы ты попал в беду. Ты ведь хороший парень, Питер, зачем тебе это всё?

Подросток молчал. И Квентин, как и вчера, всё ещё придерживался догадки, что скорее всего не всё в порядке дома. Как ни жаль, но большинство детских и подростковых проблем идут именно от семьи, в лучшем случае оставаясь за бортом взрослой жизни, но чаще проецируясь и в неё. Он хотел спросить, но не был уверен что знает, как подойти к этому вопросу деликатно.

— Питер… — Мальчик осторожно поднял на него свои оленьи глаза. — Мм, я, вероятно, не в своё дело лезу, но как у тебя обстановка дома? Тебя не… обижают? Вообще, в любом плане.

Он вполне справедливо ожидал ответной агрессии, гнева, возмущения, или же наоборот — замыкания в себе, однако мальчик лишь отрицательно покачал головой, потупив взгляд в столешницу.

— Ничего такого на самом деле, — пробормотал Питер, водя коротко стриженным ногтем по прожилке в лаковой деревянной поверхности. — Просто… Ты наверное, заметил, что я вёл себя… ну, очень странно, даже для допустимого уровня странности?

— Немного, — осторожно кивнул Квентин, умолчав о своих вчерашних умозаключениях. В конце концов то были лишь его предположения, он мог и ошибаться, а тут Питер, кажется, решил и сам всем поделиться.

Но подросток вновь замолчал, напряжённо покусывая губы.

— Питер… — мягко окликнул его Квентин, решив, что мальчик уже успел раскаяться в том, что вообще завёл этот разговор, но тут Питер глубоко вдохнул, и его словно бы прорвало:

— У Тони вечно какие-то важные дела, встречи со всякими серьёзными шишками, конференции, интервью и всё такое прочее, и ему всегда не до меня! Видимо, я не настолько важен, чтобы хоть один чёртов раз включить меня в свой график, — Питер судорожно сжал пальцы в кулак, голос у него подозрительно звенел, и он всё ещё избегал зрительного контакта, часто моргая.

— А Тони — это?..

— Отец, — Питер дёрнул плечом. — Приёмный, вообще-то.

— Ясно, — кивнул Квентин. — И тебе хотелось бы побольше его внимания, я правильно понял?

Подросток угрюмо кивнул.

— Вы когда-нибудь это обсуждали?

Питер неопределённо повёл плечами, продолжая изучать волокнистую структуру столешницы.  
— Вряд ли это бы сильно помогло. И вообще, он мог бы и сам догадаться, что неплохо бы видеться со мной не только за завтраком пару-тройку раз в неделю. Вчера он опять… а, да не важно, тебе это какой-то мелочью покажется, но когда такое постоянно происходит, это чертовски бесит. И знаешь, я просто психанул, сбежал из дома прямо в чём был, — Питер нервно ущипнул себя за футболку. — А ему и наплевать, даже не попытался меня остановить. На что хочешь спорим, он даже не в курсе, что я дома не ночевал. Иногда кажется, ему тупо всё равно, есть я или нет, — запальчиво проговорил Питер и добавил уже совсем тихо, опустив потускневший взгляд: — Лишь бы под ногами не путался.

Квентин вздохнул. Теперь всё более-менее прояснялось. Мальчику критически не хватало отцовского внимания. И в отместку он решил причинить ему боль, с большой вероятностью причинив её себе.

— Я, наверное, кажусь избалованным богатеньким мальчиком, который уже просто с жиру бесится, — Питер шмыгнул носом и быстро мазнул тыльной стороной ладони по глазам. — Может быть, так оно и есть. Но в этом как раз всё и дело. Тони даёт мне всё, кроме самого главного. И вчера я просто взбесился, мне хотелось громить всё что под руку попадётся, хотелось сделать что-то с собой назло ему!.. — Питер пристукнул кулаком по столу. — Понять, есть ли ему вообще хоть какое-то дело до меня, или он подобрал меня просто из чувства партнёрского долга перед моим отцом. Я не знаю… даже почти не помню, о чём думал, пока шатался по городу весь вечер. А потом мне на глаза попался ваш бар…

На этом Питер замолк окончательно, но продолжать рассказ и не требовалось, поскольку в дальнейшей части истории Квентин принимал непосредственное участие. Теперь всё складывалось один к одному: и появление Питера в запрещённом для его возраста заведении, и его экстремальное поведение.

— Я думаю, ты прав, — немного подумав, сказал Квентин и добавил: — Отчасти.

Питер наконец-то поднял на него глаза.

— Я имею в виду, это нормально, что тебе хочется отцовского внимания и ты имеешь право испытывать обиду, если считаешь, что получаешь его недостаточно. Только знаешь, Питер, людям не всегда могут быть очевидны желания и мысли других людей, даже самых близких. Я не знаком с твоим отцом и, конечно же, не могу утверждать того, что он тебя недостаточно любит или попросту игнорирует. Исходя из твоих же слов, я больше склоняюсь к мысли, что он попросту не знает о твоих чувствах и переживаниях. И не узнает, если ты продолжишь держать это в себе и просто избегать ситуации.

— Легко сказать…

— Ну, со мной ведь ты поделился.

— Это… другое.

— Пожалуй, что так. Некоторые темы с незнакомыми людьми обсудить проще, да? Ведь по большому счёту всё равно, что они о тебе подумают. Мне это понятно. И всё же, он тебе какой-никакой отец. Важно, чтобы он был в курсе того, что тебя беспокоит. Чтобы в трудную минуту ты не остался один, без поддержки. И самое главное — чтобы в вашей семье было доверие и понимание, без этого никак.

— Когда-то так и было, — медленно кивнул Питер, невидяще уставившись куда-то в пространство, а потом, словно очнувшись, пожал плечами с деланным безразличием. — Ну, или мне так казалось. Или я просто очень хотел в это верить. Конечно же, я готов был прыгать от радости, когда он забрал меня к себе после гибели моих родителей. Я где-то слышал, после одиннадцати лет шансы на усыновление быстро падают практически до нуля. А тут он сам вызвался забрать меня, потому что они с моим отцом когда-то работали вместе, Тони бывал у нас дома, я знал его с самого детства и восхищался им. Наверное, из-за этого слишком идеализировал… Поначалу он действительно уделял мне больше внимания, мы почти всё время проводили вместе, он показывал мне всякие крутые штуки, которые разрабатывал, даже пару раз брал меня в свои деловые поездки, всегда был рядом, но потом… Со временем у него будто бы стало больше дел, или, может, он просто перестал откладывать их ради меня… И я уже не так заглядывал ему в рот, как раньше. Не знаю, когда именно это началось, но мы стали постепенно отдаляться… Его никогда нет рядом, когда мне это больше всего нужно. Конверт с деньгами на карманные расходы я вижу чаще, чем его самого. И мне всё больше кажется, что я вообще никому не сдался, — Питер помолчал, однако прежде чем Квентин счёл эту паузу достаточно длительной, чтобы вставить своё слово, Питер вдруг продолжил, с плохо скрытой обидой: — Вот даже ты меня не захотел. Это потому что я парень? В этом всё дело, да? Просто сначала мне показалось, что ты не из тех, кто…

— Нет, — спокойно возразил Квентин. — Дело вовсе не в этом. Обычно выбирают всё-таки человека, а не комплект гениталий, согласен?

Питер не нашёл, что возразить. Однако и отступать от своего явно не собирался.

— Тогда я не понимаю, что тебя останавливало, — испытующий взгляд исподлобья, хмурая складка между бровей. — Если дело в моём возрасте — так это же по сути обычная формальность. Мне уже этим летом исполнится шестнадцать. А представь, будто это произойдёт уже завтра. И что изменится за один день?

— Зависит от тебя, — спокойно ответил Квентин. — Я согласен, плюс-минус несколько месяцев — это всего-навсего юридическая формальность. Тебе наверняка известно, что в разных странах и даже в некоторых частях одних и тех же стран возраст сексуального согласия и разрешения на алкоголь могут значительно отличаться, так что дело вовсе не в количестве прожитых лет. Просто с приближением законодательно обозначенного возраста появляется больше осознанности и ответственности. Не у всех и не в один момент, конечно. У кого-то раньше, у кого-то позже, всё индивидуально и зависит от многих факторов. И даже если бы тебе, например, действительно стукнуло шестнадцать уже завтра, это не означает, что завтра ты как по щелчку стал бы достаточно зрелым психологически, если не был таковым сегодня. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты понял, Питер: я отказал тебе вчера не потому, что ты парень, и не только потому, что тебе пятнадцать. Прежде всего я считаю, что ты пока не готов.

На какое-то время на кухне воцарилось молчание, перебиваемое редкой каплей воды из крана, или выкриком какой-нибудь птицы за окном, или отдалённым приглушённым гудком автомобиля с автострады. Питер оставался молчалив и лишь задумчиво баюкал в руках свою кружку недопитого чая.

Квентин мысленно вздохнул с облегчением. Он опасался, что подросток воспримет его слова в штыки, сочтёт всё это за нудные нравоучения, но нет. Питер не вспылил, не закрылся, но определённо размышлял над услышанным. Мужчина не торопил его с ответом и терпеливо ждал, попивая собственный кофе.

— Возможно… — наконец-то подал голос Питер. — Только я для тебя, похоже, всегда буду слишком маленьким, да?

— Что ж, от разницы в возрасте никуда не деться, это факт, — просто пожал плечами Квентин. — Но как я уже объяснил, загвоздка не в этом.

— Да, — Питер прикрыл глаза. — Я понял. Я… обдумаю всё это.

При виде его напряжённого лица и безрадостного излома губ, у Квентина что-то защемило внутри.

— Эй, — он легонько подцепил мальчика пальцами за подбородок, заставляя приподнять понурённую голову, и Питер удивлённо расширил глаза, посмотрев на него. — У тебя ещё вся жизнь впереди. Не загоняйся так, свет клином не сошёлся на старике вроде меня, — при этих его словах лицо Питера вытянулось так, как будто он в жизни не слышал ничего нелепее. Квентин не выдержал и рассмеялся, и Питер, глядя на него, засмеялся тоже, да только смотрел на Квентина так, как никто никогда не смотрел. С обожанием, восторгом — и чем-то ещё, более сложным, трудноуловимым. Как будто Питер искал его целую сотню лет и вот наконец-то нашёл. Глупое сравнение, конечно, к тому же чересчур поэтичное, но как-то по-другому описать это выражение лица было сложно. И Квентин не позволил себе об этом думать.

Когда они отсмеялись, он перевёл тему, заговорив уже спокойно:

— При случае всё же поговори с отцом, хорошо? Не надо ни в чём обвинять, просто расскажи ему, что ты чувствуешь. Я думаю, он должен по крайней мере тебя выслушать. Не буду, конечно, обещать, что один разговор враз решит все проблемы. Но он положит начало, понимаешь?

Питер покладисто кивнул, и Квентин подбадривающе похлопал его по плечу.

Вскоре с завтраком было покончено, и Питеру пора было уходить. Квентин с помощью приложения на своём смартфоне вызвал для него такси, которое, согласно геолокации, должно было подъехать через восемь минут, и они вместе направились к входной двери.

— Ещё раз извини, что я доставил тебе столько хлопот… — произнёс подросток, нашаривая взглядом свои кеды на обувной стойке.

Квентин беззлобно хмыкнул.

— Ну, я ведь представлял, на что подписываюсь, — он не удержался и нежно потрепал пацана по вихрастой макушке. Питер, на удивление, не возмутился такому обращению, даже наоборот: довольно зажмурился, подставляясь под его руку, как большой ласколюбивый кот. — Это ничего, правда, — продолжил он уже спокойнее, лишь совсем чуточку задержав руку на щеке подростка. — Я не жалею, что мы встретились.

Питер распахнул глаза и почти неверяще уставился на него. Квентин только мягко улыбнулся ему, и тут его посетила мысль.

— Эй, знаешь… — он выдвинул верхний ящичек узкой высокой тумбочки со всякой мелочёвкой, пошарил там и выудил из дальнего угла почти позабытый миниблокнот и шариковую ручку. — В следующий раз, если тебе будет грустно или одиноко, — рука уже стремительно выводила на маленьком прямоугольном листке длинный ряд цифр, — или просто захочется поговорить, — он оторвал листок и протянул мальчику. — Позвони. Я, конечно, не дипломированный психолог, но весь мой многолетний опыт по выслушиванию чужих проблем будет в твоём распоряжении. Помогу, чем смогу.

Питер взял у него бумажку, с пару секунд молча поглядел на неё, затем посмотрел ему в лицо с каким-то сложным выражением: удивления, радости, благодарности и ещё чего-то, не поддающегося определению. Подросток кивнул и, сложив листок вдвое и пряча поглубже в передний карман джинсов, глядя уже не в глаза, а куда-то в район его подбородка, выдавил странно осипшим голосом:

— С-спасибо… Я постараюсь не надоедать тебе по пустякам, — он торопливо натянул свои красные кеды, не глядя на него.

Квентин уже было подумал, что после всего случившегося и сказанного Питер не захочет оставаться здесь ни единой лишней минуты, и не мог его в этом винить. Однако, разделавшись со шнурками и уже взявшись за ручку входной двери, Питер в последний момент застыл, нервно теребя собачку толстовки, развернулся к нему вполоборота и с явным стеснением заговорил:

— Квентин…

— Да?

Питер неуверенно развернулся к нему лицом и произнёс, бегая взглядом по полу:  
— Ммм, через четыре месяца мне исполнится шестнадцать, ну, и… мы можем тогда?.. — Питер украдкой глянул на него из-под ресниц и обхватил себя рукой поперёк туловища, держась за локоть другой руки. — Э, в смысле, если ты не будешь против и вообще захочешь, то… Мне бы очень хотелось… чтобы это был ты. С тобой, — скомканно закончил Питер, вспыхнув до корней волос и вжав голову в плечи.

Квентин не отреагировал на его слова сразу, он молчал и даже не шевелился. Потому что изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на пацана и не зацеловать везде, где только можно и нельзя. И в тот момент, когда Питер тревожно вскинул глаза, не понимая причины его молчания, Квентин шагнул вперёд и притянул его к себе, умостив одну руку промеж лопаток, а вторую на загривке, запустив кончики пальцев в мягкие тёплые завитки на затылке. Мальчик тихонько ахнул от неожиданности и пойманным зверьком замер в его руках. Квентин позволил себе провести губами по его каштановой макушке до разрумянившегося левого ушка и на пониженных тонах произнёс:  
— Таким ты мне нравишься даже больше.

— К-каким?.. — отозвался Питер внезапно севшим голосом.

— Сознательным. Считающимся с чужим мнением. Это действительно взрослый подход, Питер.

Мальчишка уткнулся пылающим лицом ему в плечо, обнимая в ответ. Квентин подержал его в объятиях ещё немного, медленно гладил вдоль позвоночника и вдыхал запах его волос у виска, прикрыв глаза, после чего мягко отстранил за плечи.

— Ещё четыре месяца, — произнёс он, встретившись с Питером глазами. — А там посмотрим. — Он почувствовал, как плечи подростка сотрясло мелкой дрожью, услышал его прерывистый вздох, увидел, как затуманились кофейные глаза под полуприкрывшимися веками, как на скулах проступили новые пятна румянца, но не стал этого комментировать, только склонился к подростку и ненадолго прислонился губами к его лбу. Питер судорожно схватился за его плечи, сминая изумрудно-зелёный хлопок мягкой футболки, глядел с надеждой в глаза, но ничего не стремился предпринять, хотя на лице было написано, как ему хотелось, и… Квентин решил, что теперь вреда не будет. Символически обхватил пальцами гладкий мальчишеский подбородок, наклонился ниже и коротко, почти целомудренно прикоснулся губами к его губам, сорвав у подростка ошеломлённый и сладостный вздох, от которого по позвоночнику пронеслась волна тепла и электрического покалывания. Хотелось услышать этот звук ещё раз, и снова, и ещё, но Квентин сумел взять себя в руки и отпустить мальчика прежде, чем тот успел поддержать инициативу.

Он мягко отстранил Питера от себя и слегка хлопнул по плечу, приводя в чувство.

— Всё, беги. Не забудь назвать свой адрес таксисту.

Питер кивнул с ошалелым видом и выпорхнул из его квартиры, не вымолвив больше ни слова.

И глядя в ту точку пространства, где подросток стоял меньше минуты назад, и медленно водя подушечками пальцев по губам, на которых всё ещё ощущалось призрачное тепло и сладость поцелуя, Квентин подумал: _«Ты вляпался, старина. Вляпался по уши»._


End file.
